<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【士庄】The Exorcist by rowlet777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044401">【士庄】The Exorcist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777'>rowlet777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Zi-O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, reverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>唧老师的生贺，拖了很久很抱歉因为我是勤劳的加班人（）</p><p>小魔王被迫性转，有性转后车。全员迫害，我愿称之为骑士综整烂活儿</p><p>PS.性转后小魔王名字“常磐真央”捏他为m-a-o，魔王desu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这部还可以，”常磐庄吾从月读手里的纸筒里又抓了一把爆米花。“虽然爱情成分比较多，但我就是喜欢这种有着浓郁异色感的氛围。”</p><p> </p><p>月读怜悯他的品味一般撇了撇嘴。“我觉得你可以更硬核一点，是不是，盖茨？”</p><p> </p><p>——明光院盖茨完全不想搭理他俩，他用毯子把自己裹得紧紧的，缩在了沙发里。如果不是卧室被反锁而且钥匙被丢给了临时出门的沃兹——这一定是他躲避月读折磨的借口！他早就夺门而出，逃出这个阴气森森的恐怖电影马拉松了。</p><p> </p><p>庄吾和月读分完了最后一点爆米花渣渣，马拉松也步向了第九部的片尾字幕——按照规则支撑完八部就算挑战成功。月读打了个哈欠，她现在对美容觉更感兴趣一些，庄吾还有些意犹未尽。</p><p> </p><p>“我们还可以再把水形物语看了，导演是同一个人。”（*他们看的上一部是猩红山峰）</p><p> </p><p>“不！不要！该睡了！”盖茨一把拎起庄吾的领口。“都已经下半夜了，就算是假期你也不要得寸进尺——”</p><p> </p><p>“嘘！”月读做了个襟声的手势。“这只是一部爱情剧，一部……有点乱伦倾向甚至爱情都有点没有什么逻辑可言的……唉。”她叹了口气。“在这种地方，庄吾你天真得有点幼稚。我宁可再去看一遍鬼来电。”</p><p> </p><p>“不了！！！”庄吾和盖茨异口同声地拦住了月读去拿碟片的手。恰好这时，沃兹拧开了紧锁的门，盖茨一把甩开毯子，感激地快要哭出来，他终于可以从这里逃走了。</p><p> </p><p>“说起来，你去干什么了？”庄吾好奇地趴在沙发上问向沃兹。沃兹微微一笑，做了一个请的手势。</p><p> </p><p>“您该上床了，我的魔王大人，好好休息才能长得高。明天可是上学日哦。”</p><p> </p><p>他并不打算告诉庄吾他们，时空管理局察觉到了一丝微弱的波动，或许会产生某种奇妙的时空错乱，但看上去不会酿成大祸。——很久之后，消化了过多他不该承受的冲击事实的辅佐官后悔当时自己的看戏心态，早知当时就多说两句。至少要叮嘱魔王大人保护好自己。</p><p> </p><p>常磐庄吾一无所查，躺在床上的时候并没有立刻被困意支配，而是陷在柔软的枕头里沉思心事。少年人的烦恼来去飞快，但偶尔也会在寂静的夜晚缠绕在床边让他难以入眠，如一层轻微如雾气的孤独感，他想要见到某个人，某个如雾气般难以捉摸，无法确切握住他的手的男人。</p><p> </p><p>就连那层孤独感也清淡的像是不存在的哀伤，不足为外人道，但那又确实是真正存在的。</p><p> </p><p>庄吾闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>闹钟不停地响着，庄吾趴在枕头上拼命地摸索着闹钟的开关，这一次不知为何比平时要难够到床头柜一些。他耷拉着拖鞋，撩开睡衣揉着肚子朝浴室走，昏昏沉沉地纳闷为何睡衣好像大了一号。盖茨因为听了一晚上恐怖电影也没睡好，黑着眼圈从庄吾身旁走过去。</p><p> </p><p>两分钟之后，盖茨突然意识到有什么地方不对劲，瞪大了眼睛扭过身去。</p><p> </p><p>打着哈欠的庄吾进了浴室，过了一会儿，他刷的一声拉开了推门。</p><p> </p><p>“盖茨！！！不对！叔公！！！——不对！！！月读！！！救救我！”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾的惨叫响彻九时五时堂。月读和常磐顺一郎丢下了手上的早餐，跑了过来，不明所以的月读被庄吾拉近了浴室，门再被啪的一声死死关上。顺一郎看向盖茨，但盖茨正纠结于自己的新发现，庄吾身上似乎多了很多奇怪的不同点。</p><p> </p><p>“身高变矮了很多…而且声音似乎也变尖了……看上去更加弱了？”</p><p> </p><p>“弱小？你在说真央吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“魔王？你在说什么？”盖茨的声音一下拔高了。“难道庄吾他真的变成了恶人？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么恶人？庄吾又是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>浴室里传出一声清脆的耳光响声，然后是一片死寂。顺一郎也不管被惊得说不出话来的盖茨，趴着门扇劝了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“月读酱！真央！女孩子之间有什么误会可以好好说，不要动手啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“常磐……真央？？？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>捂着被扇红的左脸，低着头说不出话的庄吾——不，现在的名字是“常磐·真央”消极地跪坐在地上，她的长相和庄吾没有任何不同，只是看上去更加纤细一些，身高也变得比月读还要略矮一些。月读和她相对跪坐，不停地抱歉，但最后还是挤出一句：</p><p> </p><p>“就算是……都是女孩子，也不要…随便地，把那里露给别人看……”</p><p> </p><p>“但…我也不知道该怎么办……老实说……看到的一瞬间……感受太冲击了……我的第一反应不是新长出了什么，而是……我最重要的东西……丢掉了……”</p><p> </p><p>“够了，我根本不关心zio的鸡儿跑哪儿去了，他变成了另一个女人这点就很可怕好吗！”盖茨把庄吾的书包倒了过来，里面露出的名字赫然写的是“常磐真央”。</p><p> </p><p>“证件照，书包，还有叔公的记忆里都是‘真央’，而不是‘庄吾’”盖茨沉重地说，“甚至连除了身上的睡衣以外的衣服，都变成了JK制服和裙子。”</p><p> </p><p>无视了月读的抗议“不应该随便翻女生的衣柜！”庄吾和盖茨陷入了沉思。“难道是时劫者的阴谋？”“这也太无聊了吧，变成女人这得是什么表盘。”“会不会是Bravo表盘？”（*榴莲姐）轮番猜测下，三人忽然想起了一直没有露面的沃兹。</p><p> </p><p>“沃兹应该会知道原因吧！”希望的火焰又燃烧起来。</p><p> </p><p>然而……</p><p> </p><p>“我的女王，”沃兹极为熟练的跪在的庄吾脚下，他也并不知晓庄吾本作为男性的身份。“难道您已经不记得您的梦想和使命了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“女王啊……这有点伤脑筋了，”庄吾挠挠头。“但好像也不影响成为至仁至善至高至强的王啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“zio你……不过如果成为了软软的女孩子，应该不会是60年后那个穷凶极恶的魔王了吧、不！从名字就是邪恶的魔王啊！休想麻痹我的警惕心！”</p><p> </p><p>盖茨又要冲过去揪着庄吾的领子威胁他，月读连忙把他俩分开，无奈地瞪了他们一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，这变化是好还是坏现在还不明确，看起来好像只是改变了性别。这段时间，盖茨你和我都要好好观察庄吾附近，有什么异常，就一定要分析。懂吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“而你，庄吾…这段时间也要做好‘真央酱’，不要露出破绽来。……尤其不要在我说话的时候忽然开始摸起胸来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，但是它感觉真的好奇怪，”庄吾颇有点委屈地说。“而且，比我自己预计的要小好多啊……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男子高中生和女子高中生的生活方式会有多大差异呢？是迟到的时候叼着面包片跑动的姿势，还是挂在包包上的巨大毛绒挂饰和放了水瓶而失去平衡的挎包？</p><p> </p><p>……在庄吾的预想里，是绝对不会有放在桌子上的巨型玫瑰花束和包装精美的礼盒的。</p><p> </p><p>“好厉害的蓝色玫瑰花…看上去居然在发光耶！是什么品种？”</p><p> </p><p>“常磐同学的未婚夫似乎很有钱呢，真想看看送了什么礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>哪怕是如庄吾般乐天平和的性格，此时也有一种魂游天外的冲击感。</p><p> </p><p>……未，未婚夫？？？常磐真央还只是个高中生诶，有男朋友就很大胆了，还有未婚夫，甚至如此明目张胆把礼物送到学校里的未婚夫？</p><p> </p><p>那束花瓣有着水晶般剔透质地的玫瑰，看上去就价格不菲，庄吾颤颤巍巍地拿起了银白色的礼盒，打开之后身边响起数道倒吸冷气声。</p><p> </p><p>一套缀满了温柔粉紫色水晶，和镶嵌着多颗冷艳的蓝宝石的首饰躺在盒子里，有头冠，项链，耳夹和戒指，想想看都不是一般学生的零花钱所能奢望——不，这根本不是一般家庭买得起的东西啊！月读和盖茨忧心忡忡地在一旁打量，庄吾莫名其妙捡来的未婚夫看起来还是个土大款啊！</p><p> </p><p>庄吾的目光却没有被珠宝迷惑，他第一时间捡起了从盒子里落下的礼品卡，上面并没有署名，却用银粉烫下了一个Logo：</p><p> </p><p>Development&amp;Pioneer</p><p> </p><p>这家公司，他在此前从来没有听说过。庄吾的呼吸窒了片刻。</p><p> </p><p>这会不会和自己突然变成了女孩子有什么关系呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下学时，一辆黑色的豪车停在了捧着满怀玫瑰的庄吾的面前，头发花白身材壮硕的司机摇下了窗子，盖茨连忙把庄吾和月读护在身后。那司机斜了他一眼，却十分恭敬地对庄吾说道。</p><p> </p><p>“真央小姐，请您晚上陪同您的未婚夫出席晚宴约会吧。”</p><p> </p><p>盖茨仿佛被激怒一样想要挤过去朝着司机大吼，但是庄吾纤细的手指搭在了他的手臂前，庄吾带着歉意笑了笑，说出的话却是决绝的拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉了，我能感受到他的诚意，但我并不打算做什么人的未婚妻，我有自己的梦想自己的打算，现在思考结婚还是太早了。”他把玫瑰和首饰递过去，但没能塞进窗子里。“劳烦您把它带回给我的前未婚夫吧。”</p><p> </p><p>司机皱起眉头，但庄吾没有丝毫让步的打算。司机意义不明的威胁了几句，便点燃了发动机，庄吾小跑着想跟上那辆车，却忽然觉得手心一痛，顿住脚步时就被远远地甩开。</p><p> </p><p>跟过来的盖茨和月读担忧地看向庄吾。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然说，你确实不应该轻信所谓的未婚夫，但也不是不可以去接近他、了解到底是怎么一回事，直接拒绝是不是有点过于强硬？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有和不喜欢的人交往结婚的打算，”庄吾看了看还在发痛的手心，却见一片奇形怪状的疤痕浮现在皮肤上。</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么？……城堡的形状？”</p><p> </p><p>他们谁都不知道这突然显现的印记的意义。但这无知没有持续多久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从梦中惊醒，庄吾倏然打了个寒战。但并没有像他预期所渴望的，由‘真央’变回‘庄吾’，而是异常糟糕的，他变成了一个人偶般的衣服架子。</p><p> </p><p>在梦中，他仿佛听到了宛如绸带般的乐曲哼鸣，牵住他的手，让他摇摇晃晃走向某处，直接穿越了融化的镜子或者被阴风吹起的帷幔。当他被引向了目的地，再惊醒的功夫间，他被套上了一条异常豪华的黑色礼服裙，身边还有数个女仆在打理忙活。</p><p> </p><p>“喂喂！这里在哪里？等下你们为什么要让我穿上这种东西……”他忍不住调整了一下自己胸部的布料。“你们塞得是什么，好闷啊，难道是……胸垫？”</p><p> </p><p>但没有一个女仆抬起头来回答他，庄吾甚感不安，想要甩开这些木头一样的女仆逃开这间光线阴暗但十分豪华的套间。</p><p> </p><p>“我的女王，”沃兹忽然推门进来。“这是为了让您在典礼上更加光彩照人所要做的必然布置——或者说，化妆。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么典礼？”庄吾怔楞住了。</p><p> </p><p>“您的人生大事，庆祝王与女王的结合。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，不可以。”庄吾断然拒绝。“我完全不了解这是怎么回事，我连那个‘王’都没有见过面，而且最重要的是，我也不是女孩子，哪里出了什么问题——”</p><p> </p><p>“请您不要任性，这是女王的使命。”</p><p> </p><p>“沃兹！这算什么女王——！”</p><p> </p><p>沃兹忽然将那条不知为何跑到了他手中的项链系在了庄吾的脖颈上，庄吾想说的话语卡在了他的喉咙中间，接着，沃兹又依次把头冠和手镯等宝石饰物佩戴在了庄吾的身上，他发现自己竟然不能随着自己的心意移动身体。</p><p> </p><p>“我的女王，请您在这里静待仪式的开始吧。”沃兹又上下打量了一番他，朝一个女仆勾了勾手。</p><p> </p><p>“但现在看上去还是有些奇怪，你们能不能给她再加个胸垫？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>双手被锁链缠绕，还被套上了黑色的面纱，庄吾十分怀疑自己到底是是去送葬还是去参加婚礼，但他的腿不由自主的向前行进，歪歪扭扭地踩着小高跟，朝着教堂走去。</p><p> </p><p>等在教堂的宾客寥寥无几，但都穿着黑色的礼服，唯有在巨型玫瑰窗下等着他的新郎身着幽暗如深海的绀色欧式礼服，他是个非常英俊的年轻男子，笑容温和，灼灼的目光聚焦在了庄吾的左手上。他向庄吾伸出手，庄吾一眼就看到了他手上有着极为相似的纹饰。</p><p> </p><p>他是谁？这种特殊纹饰到底是什么意思？庄吾想发问，但嘴巴被堵得严严实实，俊美的新郎似乎察觉到了庄吾的急躁，挥了挥手，庄吾才找回了言语的自由。</p><p> </p><p>“我们为什么要结婚？你就是那个王吗？可我不是你的女王，我自己就是王、”庄吾想了想又说。“就算现在还不是，未来也会！所以突然就结婚、联姻什么的，这不是我的风格！”</p><p> </p><p>王听完后宽容的笑了笑，似乎并不在乎被他直截了当的拒绝，但也没有将之放在心上。他牵着庄吾的手，把他带到了祭坛前。庄吾看到沃兹也站在旁边，正一脸姨母慈祥微笑看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“沃兹！！！”他张口就喊，王皱了皱眉头，可没等他们做出什么反应，忽然响起了兵刃相接的声音，庄吾用余光瞄去，竟然是变身后的盖茨和月读赶了过来。而和他们作战的对象是一群从未见过的，身上带有华丽彩绘玻璃纹的怪人。原本站在教堂里的客人也忽然站了起来，化成了近似的怪物，和盖茨他们缠斗起来。</p><p> </p><p>“沃兹！你在做什么！为什么不把zio带走！”盖茨朝他们吼道，又被怪物放出的音波打断，陷入了苦战。</p><p> </p><p>“不用在意他们，继续。”王露出了厌倦的表情，他看了一眼沃兹后，又转向了庄吾，却显得十分温柔。“他们是你的朋友吧，放心，不会为难他们的，只需要他们安静一些。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还没有回答我的问题，你到底是谁，为什么要和我结婚？”</p><p> </p><p>“你是我的女王，fangire一组刚被选定的新女王。”王说道。“你将和我结合，我们会一起促成人类和fangire和平共处的未来，你会是有史以来最伟大的女王，与我共同被永久铭记。”</p><p> </p><p>“fangire……永远？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，你是我的，永远都是。”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾深深地看着他，坚决地摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“不行，我是不会和你结婚的，我不喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>笑容从王的唇上滑落，他阴沉地看着年轻的褐色瞳孔，忽然又现出一丝冷笑。他的眼睛忽然从黑色变成了幽深绚丽的紫色，折射着令人畏惧的寒光，庄吾发现自己又不能开口了，王盯着他，慢条斯理地轻声说道。</p><p> </p><p>“女王只能属于王，如果你不愿意，那么，我将直接用力量征服你。”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾根本无法控制身体，他不由自主地朝着王走去，王低下头要去吻他，他无能为力，心都揪到了喉咙眼，只能看着那张冰冷的嘴巴离自己越来越近——</p><p> </p><p>一颗子弹穿破了时空，从庄吾的眼前划过，射得他们身后的玻璃窗粉身碎骨。王轻轻摆过头去，他的鼻梁被子弹微微的擦破，流出的鲜血居然和那深蓝的玫瑰同色。</p><p> </p><p>fangire之王的周身头一次冒出了切实的杀气，借由此，庄吾能够稍稍恢复自由，把头扭转向子弹袭来的方向。他不禁大吃一惊，但随后，莫名的喜悦冲上了他的心头，几乎忘记自己还处在尴尬和困窘的危机之中。</p><p> </p><p>“女王和王只能在一起？这种霸王条款什么时候规定的？”</p><p> </p><p>来人的声音嚣张的让人牙痒痒，他正大跨步向庄吾走去，自带一股让人不明觉厉的气场。</p><p> </p><p>“虽然说要用野兽对付野兽，不过，像你们这种乱七八糟的邪门怪物，还是教廷专员比较靠谱。”</p><p> </p><p>不知为何穿着黑色的神父长袍，披带白色祭领的门矢士用卡盒枪指着fangire之王的脑袋，他的另一只手握着十字架，摆出一副驱魔架势。看到庄吾又惊又喜地望着自己，士笑了一声，挑衅地看向王。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚才说，女王是你的东西？不好意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“zio这家伙，可是属于我的！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你的？你是想说，常磐真央，我的女王，愿意堕落到委身于你？”</p><p> </p><p>“我看没什么不好的。”士颇有几分无赖地说道。“虽然这剧情很老土，也常见到没有什么期待点了。走个流程而已。”</p><p> </p><p>Fangire之王真正的动怒了，他的周身盘绕起了黑色的灵气，旋即那些灵气化作了盘虬的毒蛇，一部分将庄吾缠得严严实实，更多的则像是活生生的鞭子朝着士攻去。虽然嘴上说着调笑的话，但士不敢大意，挥剑斩去闪躲不及的几条蛇头。死去的蛇身迸出血液，滋啦啦的烧灼所溅到的地面。</p><p> </p><p>庄吾想拼命挣开束缚自己的魔力，但是他努力到额头凸出青筋，也只能从嘴里发出唔唔的声响。士已经和王缠斗在一起，而盖茨他们也在苦战之中，放眼望去，只有沃兹能做些事情，可他面色凝重，手持降临录，甚至大有帮助王一起去对付士的打算。</p><p> </p><p>不对……不应该是这样的！庄吾的眼睛里似乎要喷出火来，怒气让他居然冲破了fangire的魔力，在语言上获得了短暂的自由。</p><p> </p><p>“沃兹！不要伤害阿士先生！我不是女王！”</p><p> </p><p>沃兹身体一震。庄吾咳嗽了两声，结结巴巴地说道：</p><p> </p><p>“我是庄吾，你的王，我是常磐庄吾啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“你是…”沃兹迟疑了，他探究地打量着面前熟悉又陌生的少女。“我的女王，但这是您的使命，也是我在此的唯一意义。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就看清我，沃兹，看清站在这里的人究竟是谁！”</p><p> </p><p>说完庄吾便转过头去，留大受震撼，抱住额头的沃兹慢慢消化正在恢复的记忆。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛恼怒于他的叛逆，有两条王的眷属立起了身子，漆黑的信子朝着他凶狠地翻动着，下一秒就要舔在少女的眼珠上。庄吾强忍着恐惧，努力让自己显得更加更加有气势。士的卡盒剑架住了王的剑鞭，fangire之王攻势多变疾，在狂风骤雨般的猛攻下，他居然抽空斜睨了一眼庄吾，语带轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>“看到了吗？这样充满了斗志，很有自我主张的小鬼，不会心甘情愿当你木头傀儡一样的女王的。他如果要王位，那肯定也是自己用手抢来的，其他人没有资格为他加冕。”</p><p> </p><p>“混账东西，收回你的话！”</p><p> </p><p>“哼。”士冷笑一声。“那你就放了他啊。小姑娘被你绑了这么久脚都麻了——虽然这个小姑娘本身是个不值得怜香惜玉的臭小子。”</p><p> </p><p>“你开什么玩笑！”王怒吼一声。他的脸上浮现出了如同彩绘玻璃的尖刺，瞳孔的紫色变得更为明丽，宛如紫色的火焰。蛇从他的周身和教堂中的阴影里不断的冒出，此时整个教堂忽然晃动起来，像是在局部爆发了剧烈地震。原来这居然是将一只活生生的龙的腹部掏空所建成了的城堡，受到了过多刺激，巨龙晃动着身体飞了起来，想排除身体内作乱的异物。正在激斗的盖茨等人躲闪不及被甩到外面，只有王和士稳住了身形。王左手一招，快要摔下去的庄吾又被大力扯了回来，几条蛇把他吊在空中，颤颤悠悠地悬在了两人之间。士的脸色一黑，心知此事可能无法善了。</p><p> </p><p>“你想说我被愚弄了吗？”王一招手，庄吾的左手不由自主的抬了起来，女王的纹章像是烧了起来，对准着士。“看清楚！她是被王选择和吸引的女人，承担着我族的重任，你要掳走她，是想再引发人类和fangire两族的大战吗？”</p><p> </p><p>顾及到庄吾的安危，士没有回答，反而是庄吾吼了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“随便啊！！！我本来就不是和平主义者啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“……？？？”</p><p> </p><p>士爆发出一阵大笑。这回是王的脸变了色，庄吾行云流水理所应当地开启了输出模式：</p><p> </p><p>“我说过很多次了我有自己的打算，王的资格不是任何人能给我的，难道你以为随便一个纹章就可以束缚住我吗？还有，在2068年我有某种可能成为逢魔时王，而这个逢魔时王既不打算成为女王，也绝对不介意为杜绝这种可能提前做个寡妇——”</p><p> </p><p>“好恶毒坦率的发言啊。不要说贤良的女王了，就算当不了王，这个小坏蛋也还是更适合跟着世界的破坏者混。”士忍不住鼓起了掌。“听说你们这类怪物经常出现夫妻反目的婚姻？”</p><p> </p><p>王直接将还准备继续开火的庄吾往旁边的墙壁上狠狠地一撇，也不管他的死活，手下无数毒蛇俱都袭向士，却被一股透明的力量震散。黑烟散去，站立在此的男人已然套上了一条品红色的腰带，捏着卡恣意地笑着。</p><p> </p><p>“你究竟是什么——唔！”</p><p> </p><p>王的后半句话被突然出现在他身后的青年一把截住，待着围巾的青年死死地捂着他的嘴，把他拼命往后扯。</p><p> </p><p>“不要问那个问题啊！哥哥！问了真的会死的！”</p><p> </p><p>士挑了挑眉，停下变身的动作，看着冒出的青年和fangire之王贴身厮打乱作一团。他朝着刚刚庄吾被丢出的方向看去，却发现已经解除了身体的束缚的小魔王也在看好戏——原来刚才是围巾青年接住了他。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥、你、不要为难zio了！他不想做女王啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“放开我！你之前去哪里了！为什么突然在我的婚礼前失踪了？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为这是不对的！你们不应该在一起！”青年说话声音不大，但是下一秒仿佛就要哭泣出声。“难道你还希望深央小姐的悲剧重演吗…”</p><p> </p><p>“这话应该我来说才对，你既不愿意自己成为我的幸福，又一次次阻碍我和女王的结合，你到底在想什么，小渡—！”</p><p> </p><p>突然闪现到争吵的两兄弟之间的沃兹拿着封魔降临录狠狠地给了王的脑袋一下，直接把这个无比倒霉的新郎砸晕到他弟弟怀里。被称为小渡的青年目瞪口呆，正听得津津有味的士和庄吾忍不住拍了面前的桌子。</p><p> </p><p>“喂刚好要吵到精彩的地方！你怎么把他砸晕了啊！”</p><p> </p><p>沃兹却已单膝下跪，沉痛地朝着众人解释起了原委：</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我的魔王，我已经搞清楚了一切……”</p><p> </p><p>原来这面前的青年，也是平成的假面骑士之一。身为kiva的他怎么也没有想到自己和哥哥的家庭纠纷还可以更加混乱。虽然混乱的时间线已经让他在自己的故事里差点再多一个继父，但是多了常磐庄吾莫名其妙的‘吸引具有骑士力量的不同世界线’的人的体质，险些给伦理剧再添一笔。</p><p> </p><p>两个世界的短暂碰撞相交，外加上久久悬空的女王之位，使得具有极佳的成王资质的，性别为男的常磐庄吾，在世界交错的瞬间变成了fangire的女王。</p><p> </p><p>强大的魔力规则甚至干扰了沃兹和fangire王族的判断，除了zio和kiva这两个世界的交点，以及交汇之日守在庄吾身边的盖茨和月读，其他人竟然都毫无压力的接受了这个设定。</p><p> </p><p>——当然，还有世界巡游者这种不守规则的破坏性存在。门矢士玩弄着手中的十字架，心不在焉地听着。</p><p> </p><p>“之前我居然让生来就有王的使命的您，陷入到这种尴尬的局面里，一切都是我的错。”</p><p> </p><p>“额，不要紧的。沃兹，既然你都想起来了，那，能告诉我怎么恢复成原来的样子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“等到两个世界分离开，女王的资质在您的世界里是不存在的，就可以恢复了……前提是并没有生米煮成熟饭，我的魔王，可万一这种事情真的发生……”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾松了一口气，一旁沉思了许久的士看着搂着自己兄弟的kiva，猛不丁地发问：</p><p> </p><p>“你之前穿过整套白色衣服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？诶，不…没有的，因为哥哥的缘故，我很少穿白色，但…？！”</p><p> </p><p>士不等他说完就给了他一拳，打得他转了两圈之后两眼冒圈圈的扑到在王的身上，两个兄弟堆成了一滩。</p><p> </p><p>“看起来并不是之前最早坑了我的家伙，当然也有可能存在时间差的问题。”世界破坏者扭着手腕说道。“即便如此，看到这家伙的脸，就想直接揍过去——”</p><p> </p><p>“可是，decade，我们现在是在半空中，”沃兹提醒到。“如果没有具有王室血统的人在控制，那城堡龙会把我们甩下来…”</p><p> </p><p>话音未落，他们所在的地面开始剧烈的摇晃起来。士忽然一把抱起了庄吾，朝着沃兹做了个告别手势。</p><p> </p><p>“状况看起来不妙，既然如此，我就先带着zio撤退了，剩下的就由你去和这两个倒霉蛋解释善后了~”</p><p> </p><p>“麻烦你了沃兹兹——”</p><p> </p><p>“魔王大人！”沃兹刚想追出去，谁知士已经带着庄吾从半空中跳下教堂，他只能牢牢地扒住破碎的窗柩，看着那两人化成漆黑的小点，消失在视线中。沃兹暗自咬牙，身后传来一声困惑的呻吟，他头皮不禁有些发凉，祈求先醒来的是那位更好说话的kiva，而不是被他用了十成力气揍了头壳又刚丢了老婆的fangire之王。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>借助时空幕，两人安全地落在地上，礼服的裙摆在降落中并未像他们所期待的那样发挥降落伞的功能，但那抹像一朵黑色的鲜花在瞬间盛开又散落的姿容让士心迷神醉，他把少女轻轻放下，白皙小巧的足上套着黑水晶的舞鞋，脚尖像一只精美的酒杯，他在收回手的时候忍不住摩挲了几下。</p><p> </p><p>庄吾气鼓鼓地瞪着他，士不觉自己的唐突过火，反而更加愉悦地去戳他的脸蛋。</p><p> </p><p>“常磐‘魔王’，我可是你的救命恩人，变成女人的感觉如何？”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……倒也算很特别的体验啦。老实说，如果真的和那个王在一起，我会过上穷侈极奢的皇家生活吧……”</p><p> </p><p>“没有想到啊，你居然这么有做恶女的潜能，真是个物质的坏孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>“阿士先生，你还没告诉我，你是怎么找过来的。”庄吾抓住了他的袖子问道，士沉吟片刻，并没有直接回答他，反问他道。“魔王，你是怎么看待我这次的打扮的？”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾看着他手中的十字架，笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“说起来，不同场合下看到的阿士先生，都会换上不同的衣服呢。”</p><p> </p><p>他的笑容忽然有几分勉强，牧师距离平时的zio确实过于遥远。</p><p> </p><p>当意识到某件事被推到了你的面前，正是你所渴望的事物，但却在近在咫尺时被告知这与你无关，无法参与，无论多潇洒的人都会心生失落。</p><p> </p><p>士淡淡地看着他，忽然露出一个坏笑。</p><p> </p><p>“别把感情都写在脸上，魔王。我是为了某个女王才来的，但并非为了把他从妖魔怪物手里解救出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“zio，你从一开始就没有想过和任何人求助，我没有收到，你的那些同伴也是，这是因为你的自信还是自尊？你一直觉得这是件可以自己解决的事情，我大概是了解的。你也不要觉得我救了你——事实上，姑且算是你欠了我一次。我来是为了，光明正大，直接地抢夺你的。”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾吃了一惊。“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为你在内心需要我，你的思念，你的渴望……你是个贪婪的孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>士用两根手指捏住了庄吾的下巴，庄吾听到自己心跳如鼓，年长者深邃的目光一直洞悉了他的最深处，自己的爱慕之情自然无处可藏。可是。</p><p> </p><p>“阿士先生，你不会为我留下，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>少年澄澈坦然地回望他。</p><p> </p><p>“因为你不会为任何人留下，你是永远的旅者。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你呢？你就没有想过，愿意追随我而去？”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾坚决地摇了头。</p><p> </p><p>“那是不可能的，我确实非常喜欢你，但那和我的所思所想比起来不值一提。我要成为王，我的命运已经写就…并不是沃兹的书里的那样，但它却是已经真实的存在在我的心中。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你就把你的爱隐藏在深夜里？”</p><p> </p><p>“我从来就没有想过隐蔽过它，我只是一直清楚，我自己想要的是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾的声音有些颤抖起来，士叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“你今夜不必如此。至少到现在为止，你是女王，而且是被我从别人手里掠夺过来的。你的处置权在我手中，所以…我要求你，你可以……”他挑逗地朝庄吾眨眨眼。“适当地向我袒露你的真心。”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾直接踮起脚尖吻上了士，这令士也十分吃惊，但他没有阻止庄吾大胆的动作，而是扣住了他的颈部，立刻加深了这个吻。少女的唇瓣十分生涩，但甜美的滋味可以弥补一切。当他放开气喘吁吁的庄吾后，年轻的王认真对他说道。</p><p> </p><p>“不管我是不是女王，我都愿意被你掠夺。我一直都在等待你，无论你会不会来。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以接下来是大人的夜晚也没有问题？”</p><p> </p><p>“你已经掠夺我了…”庄吾的手臂缠在了士的肩上，他气息不稳地轻声说。“所以做什么都可以…即使天一亮你又会消失也没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“但你知道我最想做什么吗？”士说道。“我终于可以把你歪掉的胸垫扔掉了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>士从庄吾胸口抽出了两对垫子，无袖的礼服刷的就滑了下去，露出了和少年并无二致，没有发育迹象的胸部，他并没有憋笑的打算，庄吾就生无可恋地看着自己平坦的胸部，和士笑得上下颠动的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“……如果你觉得太难看，阿士先生，你也可以把它塞回去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我倒觉得这样很不错，和平时的魔王没有什么区别。”</p><p> </p><p>士掐住了一侧的乳房，庄吾的表情略略有一丝吃痛，他看着士不紧不慢地捋着淡色的乳晕，乳头很快就像是小小的花蕾一样挺在了他的胸口，夜晚的空气感觉凉飕飕的，他不禁打起了寒颤。士忽然张口含住了那颗刚长大的花蕾，湿热的舌头舔在了娇嫩乳眼上，截然不同的感受让庄吾忍不住咬住了攥成拳头的手指。士一边慢慢地品尝着他的左胸，又用手去爱抚另一边孤零零的乳头。等到右侧的乳头也变硬后，他再如法炮制，把庄吾的前胸弄得红肿不堪，胀大的艳红色花蕾硬挺在柔软单薄的前胸，像是一碰就会裂开流出汁液一般。</p><p> </p><p>士抬起头，庄吾只觉得自己的脸又红又烫，好像发了烧一样昏昏沉沉地，士把他迷得头晕眼花，他只能让自己顺其自然被士一把拉进怀里。士粗暴地把缠绕在他头上的黑纱扯了下来，又咬住他顺势被拉扯着暴露出来的喉咙，轻轻地磨着，尖牙抵住喉管，带来危险的压迫感——士是喜欢全面支配的，经验丰富的老手，是他在任何时候都难以招架的类型。</p><p> </p><p>“阿士先生…”庄吾勉强地开口，这时候直接不迂回的态度更适合自己，破坏者总是不按常理行事，还不如直接告诉他，自己想要什么。“给我吧……”</p><p> </p><p>“你在男孩子的时候也是第一次？”士笃定地问他。庄吾没有回答，任由士的手掌爬到了他的背后，揪住礼服的拉锁，冷酷无情地将其一拉至底。</p><p> </p><p>像男孩子一样青涩的胴体暴露在门矢士的面前，‘她’有着纤细的四肢，舞蹈演员一样柔软的的腰肢，且都是并未被任何人涉猎过的领域。庄吾感觉到门矢士挑剔的目光在他的皮肤上巡游着，像刀尖，又像羽毛，嘲讽的视线落在了缀着蕾丝的内衣上，他的下体一阵发凉。</p><p> </p><p>这不是错觉，在士修长的手指抵住了他的女性器官，轻轻搓揉时他才发觉自己已经湿了，黏湿的淫液浸透了黑色的内裤，指尖一抬，就拉出几道水丝。</p><p> </p><p>士将那些体液涂抹在他的小腹上，属于少女的柔滑皮肤在夜色里像月光一样明亮皎洁，此刻几乎在发光。庄吾被他玩弄身体时不断向后退去，他的后背抵在了一颗粗壮的桐树上，树皮光滑，不至于磨伤后背。于是士干脆把他整个人都压在了树干上，一边不断触击他的花核，一边含住了他的耳垂，低声地说着甜言蜜语。</p><p> </p><p>“好甜美的滋味…身体也很敏感，反应这么可爱啊。…你害羞了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不、不是害羞…是我觉得可以了、”庄吾喘息着低语。陌生的快感让他浑身发烫，意识凌乱，随着士越来越放肆的动作，他几乎能感觉到到自己的下身在直接的流水。“我准备好了…阿士先生…”</p><p> </p><p>内裤被拉扯到一边时，庄吾瑟缩了一下，被士看到眼里时他露出了冷笑——配合礼服的袜带和内衣都被突然袭来的力量切断，庄吾的身上除了首饰和丝袜之外再无其他装饰，他的左腿被举高，夹在了士的臂弯中，拉开的花瓣中心抵上了一根粗壮的肉刃。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的准备好了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>不等庄吾回答，他就挺身塞了进去，湿透的花瓣头一次接受入侵，何况是常人也颇为勉强的巨物，少年面露痛楚。士看似也不怎么在意他的反应——却在快要进到让他受不了的深度前停下来，伸出舌头描摹他浅粉色的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>“还能接受吗？魔王。”</p><p> </p><p>“就算、我说不行、你也不会停下来吧……”</p><p> </p><p>“哼。你也了解我啊。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然嘴上没有放过庄吾的打算，但士确实停下了继续侵犯的动作，握住庄吾的腰轻轻的揉捏着让他放松，而他的吻劝诱着庄吾，少年的眉头渐渐放松开来，从小穴出传来的不是紧张的收缩感，而渐渐变得有规律，仿佛变得乐意让他进去之后，士才尝试着慢慢地进出，正式开始享用庄吾多汁的身体。</p><p> </p><p>“阿士先生……”庄吾的声音被他撞得尖锐起来。“sex就是这种感觉吗…好奇怪……”</p><p> </p><p>士的东西不断的挤压着他的内脏，年轻的魔王分不清什么是疼痛什么是欢愉，只觉得体内一直有一股强大的压力，他忍得辛苦，但是又不知为何不愿意让士这样轻易地停下来。</p><p> </p><p>“你不喜欢？”</p><p> </p><p>“不！没有…”庄吾本能的摇头，随后脱力得靠在了士的肩头，软软得嘟囔起来。“我不知道那是什么…难道女孩子都会这样……那、阿士先生你又…舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>士几乎要笑出来。他注视着陷入情欲陷阱而不自知的少女，轻轻地吻了吻她潮湿的额头。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢。如果、你能够把这个东西抛弃掉，我们就会更加舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>他突然的勒住了庄吾脖颈上的宝石项链，锋利的边缘在细嫩的皮肤上立刻留下了瘀伤，还有窒息感更让他生出深深的被束缚感。士故意狠狠得勒着他，像驯服一匹小马一样，他勒住庄吾的手极稳极紧，而下身的入侵变得更深更重。庄吾开始挣扎，搭在他身上的手忍不住抓挠起来。悬在士脖颈上的相机锁扣被他胡乱地揪了下来，方形匣子咔的一声落在两人脚边，但士丝毫不见惋惜之意，随意就把自己的爱物踢到了一边。借此两人可以贴得更近，但比起欢爱，目前庄吾更觉得自己陷入了绝境，说不定下一秒他就会死在decade的手下，战栗着收紧身体给他带来最大的欢愉。</p><p> </p><p>就在庄吾眼前发黑，脖颈快被勒断前，士果决地扯断了那条项链，数颗名贵的宝石就那样轻易的坠入草丛尘土，和路旁石子别无二致，他的目光仅仅汇聚于庄吾脖子上那圈渗着血的紫印。士满意地舔了舔他的伤口。</p><p> </p><p>“我更想这样留给你装饰——你的鲜血和你的野心一样美味。”士轻声说道。“而且你也喜欢它。”</p><p> </p><p>他安抚性地抱了抱瘫在他怀里，身体轻颤的庄吾。疼痛和缺氧竟然成为了高潮的引线，失去了处子之身后第一次品尝到放浪的滋味，却是近乎折磨的恶趣味所致。庄吾张开口，想拼命呼气，士却又故意用亲吻去掠夺空气，直到他玩心半消放过了庄吾时，少年的眼角和嘴唇都被折腾为了香艳的深红。</p><p> </p><p>“阿士先生、我还要，再给我……”</p><p> </p><p>还没从高潮里抽身的庄吾的祈求更像是哭咽，他口角流出了津液，狼狈不堪地挂在脸上。但少年并没有流泪，也没有向年长者服输之意。门矢士当然不打算拒绝这种可爱的请求，何况他自己也没有释放，他便更加卖力且愉快地品味起了庄吾已经绽放的花穴。</p><p> </p><p>面对着粗暴的侵犯，庄吾的身体已经无师自通的学会了讨好，他的子宫一下一下的受着大力的撞击，却产生了酥麻的快感，使他更加地陷入到士的怀里，彻底失去了抵抗的能力，任由士的粗长任意捣弄柔软的嫩肉。他被操得有些头晕目眩，士总是带着嘲讽笑意的眼眸就停在他的眼前，平时永远有无法打破的距离，此刻触手可及。他在此刻或许能握住士的心。</p><p> </p><p>庄吾的手搭在了士的脸上，仿佛是要拂去他的汗水，却痴痴地贴在了上面。于是破坏者吻了他的手心，将自己探究又揶揄的笑容印在了上面。</p><p> </p><p>常磐庄吾如此有趣甜美，使得永远掌握着全局的节奏，却不会停驻的他不断被诱惑，一次次拉回到2018年的钟表店内。他期待着他展现更多面的魅力，这是他难得愿意为年轻的王献上的少许敬意。</p><p> </p><p>不堪折辱，沉溺快乐，还是在欲情和迷醉里仍保持着自己的本心？就算一次次被他抛下，甚至寻不到‘门矢士’存在的只言片语，常磐庄吾这个存在，和他的感情，在他下一次起兴寻来之时还能否保鲜？</p><p> </p><p>士最后一次用力挺进了庄吾的体内，狠狠咬住了他的唇。他不需要听到庄吾言语上的回答，他也不想靠身体上的悸动来判断自己的猜测，他甚至对结果毫无兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>唯有此刻交缠相依即是真实。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>庄吾在全身的酸楚中醒来。除了在地上睡了半夜的腰酸背痛外，更多可能来源于一场春梦，他不敢确定自己前两天身体的奇怪变化和奇遇是不是真的，但光着身子躺在地上，唯一覆盖的就是一条品红色的围巾——就算是装扮成牧师，门矢士仍旧有他特别的服装守则，庄吾自然知道之前一切确有其事。</p><p> </p><p>万幸的是，他终于恢复了男性的身体。须臾的吻，片刻的交汇，落在他手心时，也带走了女王的纹章或诅咒，门矢士已经走了。</p><p> </p><p>他曾经留下的亲吻，勒痕，体液并没有刻在庄吾恢复原状的身体上，愉悦和痛苦都被他一并带走。少年裹着围巾盘腿坐在地上，此时天色大亮，但是太阳并没有完全越过地平线。他找不到可以呼叫问路的人，不过也避免了被人当做裸奔狂的尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>就像一场梦，一场历险，但是他总会摇摇晃晃地走回到原处，就像时针转了一周回到的是一开始的数字，旅者并没有改变他的既定路线，可是——</p><p> </p><p>庄吾站起身，没有因任何不变之事而生出空虚感，相反，他此刻充满了力量。此时第一缕晨光正好沐浴在他淡淡的笑意上。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 后日谈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最后高强度整烂活</p><p>————美雪太太虽然你炼老但我还是爱你啊！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>裹着从路边清扫亭偷来的环卫衣服，庄吾才没有被误认为是裸奔的变态，他感觉自己走了一万年才返回了九时五时堂，可刚一进门，常磐顺一郎就为难的迎了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“庄吾！你快来想想办法！那边的两个虫子点名要找你！”</p><p> </p><p>啊，太好了，叔公这里也恢复正常了——还没等到庄吾松下这口气，他就被挥舞着巨大的餐盘，剧烈的和一团飞舞的金色空气斗智斗勇的盖茨整懵了。</p><p> </p><p>“这是在干什么啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“去死吧！害虫！”</p><p> </p><p>“所以我不是害虫啊！不是我咬了你的，是那边的家伙！”</p><p> </p><p>这是完全没有听到过的声音——然而另一种娇滴滴的女声反驳了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啦啊啦，像我这么优雅的淑女，是怎么可能对满身汗味和青春荷尔蒙的小鬼头有兴趣的呢~起码也是这位白衣小姐程度的美丽淑女，才能唤起我的胃口~”</p><p> </p><p>月读看了看自己的手心，又看了看上蹿下跳的盖茨那边，最终还是纠结的点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“啊！小小的zio！终于等到你了！”月读手中那一团银白色突然欢快的跳了起来，两只鲜红的眼睛瞄准了庄吾，它扑闪扑闪翅膀，绕着庄吾飞了两圈，庄吾竟有一种被它看透的不妙感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“你看上去气色相当不错呢~”银白色的少女蝙蝠评论到。这时，一直在躲闪着盖茨攻击的金色蝙蝠也转换轨道，落在了庄吾的左手旁，它对着少年松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“女王的标识消失了……太好了，”它补充解释道。“我叫kivat，是kiva的眷属，他不放心你这边，所以专门叫我再跑一趟确认你的安危。”</p><p> </p><p>“这一夜你都去哪儿了，zio？”盖茨插话问道，庄吾有些不好意思地挠挠脸嘿嘿笑了起来。Kivat拍了拍他的发旋，安心地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“既然现在zio已经恢复正常，很快时间缝隙就要消失，我也该回去了…”</p><p> </p><p>“诶呀哥哥，走得这么急干什么，我还想和小顺约会看看呢。”</p><p> </p><p>kivat仿佛被烧了尾巴的猫，庄吾很少见到表情变化如此之大的变身器。“谁是你哥哥！我根本没有见过你而且突然缠上来并且对zio也有兴趣，太可疑了吧！”</p><p> </p><p>白色的蝙蝠假惺惺地擦了擦泪。</p><p> </p><p>“kivat哥哥为什么不愿意相信我呢…我是kivala啊，只不过是你另一条时间线的妹妹，我也是有自己正经的任务的！”</p><p> </p><p>“…虽然这种设定很常见。”月读忍不住吐槽道。“而且我们自己确实也在走这条设定路线，但总感觉有一种阴谋论的感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“庄吾！我这次来，可是decade要我一定要看看你的！”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾一惊，不自在的抱起了胳膊，月读和盖茨都把可疑地眼神投在了他身上，庄吾连忙求助地把视线又转移到kivala那边。“那个，门矢，门矢士，要，要让你干什么啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“额…唔嗯……就是…”kivala翻飞得忽上忽下，众人等待它到几乎不耐烦，电光火石间它突然扑到了庄吾的后颈，狠狠地咬了一口。“我咬！”</p><p> </p><p>“啊！居然是你这个蚊子咬得我啊！”盖茨大叫一声，把餐盘丢向了无辜的kivat。“果然你们一家子害虫都不是好东西！”</p><p> </p><p>“所以根本不是我啊…”被一盘子砸扁的kivat昏七八糟地辩驳到。“为什么要打我……”</p><p> </p><p>偷吸完一口血的kivala已经闪电一样的飞到了门口，小恶魔一样的笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啦，也不是怎么好吃的血液啦~~~小小魔王，如果在这边的是2068年的你就好了，那时候的你超级性感，帅气——”</p><p> </p><p>——虽然性癖是自由的，但是变身器不能、至少不该。月读满身鸡皮疙瘩地吞下了自己的话。</p><p> </p><p>“拜拜唷各位！小顺！我还会来找你的！记得和我约会的时候喷上玫瑰香水哟！”</p><p> </p><p>庄吾没有去擦脖子后面细细的血丝，而是难以置信地瞪着无奈盖住自己眼睛的顺一郎。</p><p> </p><p>“叔公…难道我会多一个，那种形状的，额，叔婆？”</p><p> </p><p>“我现在有一些相信了…在遗传方面……那个家伙，说不定真的是我老爸的崽子……”</p><p> </p><p>头晕的kivat还在嘟囔着，忽然被另一只修长的手从盘子底下拎了起来，沃兹复杂地盯着他，又叹了口气，把眼里转着圈的小蝙蝠甩开了。</p><p> </p><p>“不管怎么说，还是要谢谢你的主人。”他不是很有精神头地说道，连带着和庄吾的招呼都没什么元气。“我的魔王大人，看到您平安无事，没有因为我的失误受太多苦，我真是发自内心的开心。”</p><p> </p><p>想到当初自己把沃兹不厚道的抛在原地，庄吾也有点过意不去，他拍了沃兹的肩，示意他没有关系。沃兹沉重地把封魔降临录甩到了一旁，灰心地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“事情也是解释清楚了，虽然我们这边确实在kiva的世界大闹了一场，打伤了很多对人类亲和的fangire，但由于这是双方都没有预料到的突发原因，fangire之王表示不准备和我们追责。”他补充了一句。“哦，除了decade门矢士。他打得fangire之王最宠爱的弟弟鼻子流血，王下了死命令，所有fangire族人只要看到门矢士，就动手往死里打再抓回来。死活不论都有重赏。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃…”庄吾尴尬得摸着后颈笑了。打晕了王本人的沃兹反而好像是逃过一劫——虽然沃兹似乎不是很想多谈起这件事的样子。到目前为止，庄吾他们都还不太了解，fangire王族兄弟的互控程度有多深。</p><p> </p><p>直到某一天，学校里忽然流行起了一张小提琴EP，并不是因为古典音乐的年轻受众突然增加，而是EP的MV里有一名卖力表演，迫真演技的演员的面目确实足够英俊。</p><p> </p><p>无意间看到了这份MV后，庄吾他们必须要在看到沃兹时拼命控制面部肌肉，才能狂笑起来——真的不要小瞧记仇的兄控kiva的执行力。</p><p> </p><p>kivala偷偷藏在钟表店的屋檐下，愉悦地观察着他们。</p><p> </p><p>她这一行确实是门矢士所托，但本身就能穿越时空的魔力消耗巨大，kivala从来都有自己的打算。即使只是短暂的变为女王，但空间和时间的魔王融汇的交接就会引来更可怕的变故，诞生能够碾碎每一个纬度的恐怖怪物。她一看到突然出现，沾染了满身门矢士气味的常磐庄吾，就嗅到了那怪物的味道。常磐庄吾只会奇怪为什么被奇怪的白色蝙蝠咬了一口，就拉了肚子，他永远不会知道真正的原因。就连门矢士也不会知道。</p><p> </p><p>这个世界又一次被可爱的正义战士kivala拯救了，但是愚笨的他们什么都不知道，牙蝙蝠一族最擅长的是守秘。</p><p> </p><p>就像decade和zio所付出了代价，他们自身永不知晓。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>整活结束。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>